


Family Farewells

by AdmantCrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Family, Loss, Nino deserves the world, Platonic Relationships, Post-Game, Working under the assumption Nino really is Canas's niece, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Nino finally gets the chance to say goodbye to her foster brothers after the battle at the Dread Isle.





	Family Farewells

They didn’t need to be in the castle graveyard, with everyone else. All they needed was that little clearing in the forest, barely ten minutes out of the castle town. Their own little place - Lloyd and Linus’s resting place.

Nino had worked hard to find the scenic clearing - she’d gone back and forth on asking Lord Eliwood about having little markers for her brothers, but she knew that whilst he’d undoubtedly agree, it would raise issues for him and the others, about why Black Fang members were being honoured in the castle grounds. After everything that had happened - her mother’s corruption of the Black Fang, fighting the dragon, the death of nearly everyone she’d cared about - Nino couldn’t place that worry on Eliwood. Never. So that’s why she was here by herself - she was the only one who needed to put them to rest.

So, here she was. For the last three days she’d been scoping out the forest, trying to find the perfect little place for her brothers to rest at. Today, she was finished. Next to a tiny little pond, she’d created a rough little pile of stones and such, the sun falling on the entire secluded area, like one of the stories she had a distant memory of her mother - not Sonia, but her actual mother - reading her before everything had gone so wrong in her life. At least, with how terrible her life had become once Sonia had taken her in, she’d had eventually met Lloyd and Linus, and to a lesser extent her foster father. Lloyd and Linus had treated her like an actual sister, not just an annoyance or distraction like Sonia had. It had been so long since, but it had felt like she’d finally had her own little broken family again. If only-

Nino shook her head and tried to concentrate on her task, pushing away the thoughts in her head. She stared intently on the parchment in her hand, trying to copy the shapes of the letters she barely understood onto the smooth wood she’d taken from the castle. Uncle Canas had raised his eyebrows and given her such a sad look, but had gone along with her request for him to write down exactly what she wanted to have on her sign. Part of her wondered if she should’ve asked Uncle Canas to write it himself on the sign. No, she thought. It had to be her, even if it is her messy, barely legible script, even copied from someone who writes as fine letters as Uncle Canas. FInally standing up, she placed her rough sign between the two stone mounds, gently smiling as her vision came together.

 

**_Here lies Lloyd and Linus Reed, sons of Brenden Reed, honourable leader of the Black Fang._ **

 

“Are… are you happy now?” Nino whispered quietly, looking into the cool, clear waters of the pond. She tried to expel the feelings beginning to well up inside her, btu Nino knew she wasn’t a strong person. But it wasn’t right, to say goodbye to the brothers she loved so much with a broken heart and flooding eyes. “In a place I was so scared to be in… you two kept me safe, and made me a part of that family. Thank you, Lloyd. Linus.” Nino’s vision was going blurry, but she forced back tears, balling her hands into fists. “I love you both dearly, forever and ever and ever.” She had tried so hard to be brave, to grow up too quickly. She’d been proud of herself, of how she’d dealt with this all on her own, but deep down, she knew she had a breaking point.

And as that point broke, Nino began to cry, feeling as if her heart had been torn in half. She brushed them away, wiped them away, but still the tears just kept flowing down her cheeks. She realised she really was wrong in her end. She wanted to be brave, to be grown up enough to do all this on her own, without having anyone else to worry about it. But she knew she wasn’t strong enough. All she wanted right now, in this moment, was for someone to be with her. So she could share that pain. To just have someone by her side.

Maybe there was some god looking over her at that moment - or maybe an angel, she’d later tell him, eliciting an ever so quiet groan from his mouth. As Nino cried and cried and cried, so gentle as it was almost a ghost, a hand gripped her’s. In surprise, Nino turned quickly, finding Jaffar had appeared, pretty much out of nowhere, by her side, holding her hand tightly. All she could do was bring herself to smile that little bit and lean against her best friend lightly, feeling glad she could share this this moment with someone. Though, she had expected it would just be Jaffar - but it seems that Jaffar had gone out of his way to make sure Nino knew she wasn’t alone. Just as quietly as Jaffar, her Uncle Canas appeared on her other side, tightly holding Nino’s shoulder as a meaning of support.

“U-Uncle Canas…” Nino whispered, wondering why he’d come to such a place, trying to wipe away the still free-flowing tears. “W-Why’d you-” He just smiled warmly at his niece, rubbing her back softly.

“No one should have to bury family, without the support of other family.” He whispered, before mumbling some words that Nino barely understood.

“What were those words?” Nino sniffed. Canas just smiled again.

“Some words of respect for those who have passed on to the next world. Words of encouragement, and words to tell them they will always be loved and missed.” Nino just felt the tears well up again, not just of the constant sadness, but with how grateful she was for her lovely uncle being there to support her. She reached her with her other hand to hold her uncle’s, her stress and despair slowly draining away in the glow of Jaffar and Canas’s support.

“...Lloyd and Linus would be proud of what you… we, became.” With how little Jaffar usually talked, both Canas and Nino found themselves surprised he had something so nice to say at such a sombre moment.

"Jaffar…” Nino whispered, gripping his hand tightly. Jaffar just looked away, but somehow, Nino thought he was smiling, even just a little bit.

“He’s right, though.” Canas murmured. “You’re a strong girl, Nino.” Nino frowned, shaking her head. “No, don’t be like that. I can’t think of anyone else who’d take on such a sad, heavy task alone. I certainly couldn’t.” Even though he was still looking away, Jaffar gave a tiny nod to agree with Canas’s supportive words. Nino still didn’t think what he was saying was really true, but she finally reluctantly nodded. For a few minutes, silence reigned in the now moody clearing, until Jaffar of all people found something to say.

“Nino… What are your favourite memories of your brothers?” Canas nodded thoughtfully, patting Nino on the shoulder.

"Yes, dear. Tell me about them.” He whispered. Nino looked at her best friend, and then her uncle, and wiping away the last of her tears, began to tell them about what she loved about her brothers.

 

* * *

They were there for a few hours, eventually sitting on the edge of the pond - Nino dipped her feet in the cool water, releasing her from a lot of her pent up stress. She talked on and on about Lloyd and Linus - how they helped make her a part of the Black Fang, teaching her the very basics of combat, in secret from Sonia. Canas would ask her question after question, genuinely interested in know abouting his previously unknown niece, and Jaffar would every now and then interject, bringing up some missed detail or (ironically) filling in a quiet spot. Eventually, the sun began to set, and Nino was finally done. Dusting his robes off, Canas got to his feet.

“It shall not be long until they’ll be serving dinner at the barracks.” He noted, looking at the sky. “I suppose it’ll be best we head back.” Jaffar nodded silently, getting to his feet as well, before Nino finally followed suit. “...Are you all right to go, Nino.” She hesitated, ever so slightly wondering if she wanted to stay longer by her brothers.

“...If you want to visit again… I can come with you, Nino.” Jaffar murmured. “...Whenever you need to.” She felt her heart melting again, but this time she managed to keep the happy tears from leaking.

“Thank you, so much, Jaffar.” The grinned widely, making Jaffar face turn a little red, and making him glance away.

“...Don’t mention it.” He began to head back towards the castle, but he was moving slow enough it was clear he was waiting for Nino and Canas to catch up.

“Let’s go, then, Uncle Canas!” Nino beamed at her uncle, and taking her shoulder for support, Canas led them back towards the castle, Jaffar meandering along not much further ahead of them.

“Ah, Nino. I knew today would be somewhat difficult for you…” He gave her a tug of support on her shoulder. “So I spoke to Lowen, and organised to have some of you favourite foods be on the menu for tonight…” Nino’s eyes lit up a little, the thought of Lowen (easily the best cook in the army) making her favourite foods made her mouth water. “...I didn’t tell him exactly what was going on, as that’s your place to tel, but he was more than happy to make it for you.” Nino grinned, feeling her stomach rumble a bit in anticipation.

“You’re too good to me, Uncle Canas…” Nino sighed. Canas simply chuckled, shaking his head as he did so.

“You’re my only niece, Nino. I’m obligated to spoil you as much as I can!” Nino sighed and shook her head, but couldn’t help but keep smiling.

Today had been one of the hardest days of her life. Saying goodbye, properly, to her dear foster brothers was something she wished she never had to do. But now that she’d done it, it felt like a huge cloud of sadness had cleared from her head. She’d always miss Lloyd and Linus, but they’d always be by her side, she knew, cheering her on with her studies and personal life, romantic life and everything in between. And even in the days where that sadness came back, she had her uncle Canas by her side, and Jaffar, her best friend in the world, to help her push through that.

Nino stopped slightly, glancing back at the now hidden clearing through the trees. Canas glanced at her, wondering what she was doing. “Nino?”

She had a lot of living to do - for Lloyd, for Linus, for her foster father. She didn’t have time to be sad anymore. She was lucky enough to be given a third chance at life. And she wasn’t going to waste it - not one second. She glanced back at her uncle, just smiling with all her heart.

 

“It’s nothing, Uncle Canas! Let’s go get some food!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
